


To Change Or Not To Change – That Is Not A Question

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set Feb. 2013; It's all about her hair.





	To Change Or Not To Change – That Is Not A Question

Facing the mirror, she ran the brush through her long tresses for the last time in her nightgown. Tomorrow, they would be gone, shortened into yet another style by her trusted hairdresser. It was time to cut this tie to her time in office, time for a fresh start, time for something different again.

A hand closed around hers, staked a claim on the brush. Without hesitation, she surrendered it.

“You’re going to miss it, aren’t you?” she asked.

“Maybe,” he replied unconfirmatively as he brushed her hair with sure but tender strokes, continuing for longer than strictly necessary to get the job done.

They shared a gentle smile in the mirror. They knew, knew each other, knew that she would do it, and that he loved her too much to ask her not to. However, they also knew that tonight she would indulge him, would submit to his need to touch her without a complaint or a snide remark, without teasing him about it later. It was the least she could do to repay his constantly unchanging support of her constantly changing styles over the last four decades. With them, it was give and take – even in hair styles.

The End.


End file.
